


Crinkles

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Crinkles, Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff, sweet sweet Destiel love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just loves his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crinkles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

"Cas.." Dean mumbled sleepily. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"I'm not staring," Cas said innocently as he continued to watch him sleep. 

Dean peaked an eye open and grinned as Cas quickly tried to look away. "Ha! Caught you!" 

Cas couldn't help but grin as he looked back over at him. "Ok assbutt you caught me." 

Dean laughed and rolled onto his side to see him better. "Why are you watching me anyway? You see me everyday." 

"True, but you look so peaceful when you sleep. Besides...I like your crinkles." 

Dean cocked his head and looked confused. "Crinkles?" 

"Yeah..." Cas smiled as he rubbed a finger over them. "They're cute." 

Dean ran a finger over the small laugh lines at the corner of his eye. "Those are wrinkles Cas." 

"Wrinkles...crinkles....either way I love them." He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to them. "And I love you." 

Dean blushed as he looked away from Cas' strong gaze. "God you're such a sap." When Cas grinned at him he gave him a playful shove. 

"Yeah well, I'm your sap." 

Dean laughed and grabbed his shoulders, pulling Cas on top of him. He kissed him softly, his eyes closed as Cas let him in. When they separated Dean looked up into beautiful blue eyes. "You know I love you too right?" 

Cas smiled as he settled against Dean's body, his chin resting on Dean's chest so he could look at him. "I know. Now go back to sleep so I can look at your crinkles."


End file.
